The Battle of the Century
by AnimeAngel
Summary: Review or else i won't continue!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
*Slight Relena bashing (I'm not a Relena hater)   
  
The Battle of the Century  
  
"Today class we have 6 new students. Please introduce yourselves," the teacher Ms. Kimoko said. There were 5 boys and 1 girl.  
"I'm Heero Yuy," said one of the boys.  
"I'm Duo Maxwell."  
"Chang Wufei."  
"Trowa Barton."  
"Quatre Winner."  
"Relena Peacecraft."  
"You six can take the empty seats near Serena. Serena, raise your hand," said Ms. Kimoko.  
Serena raised her hand. She looked at the students. She felt as if the boys were very familiar. They took their seats near her and class began.  
School went by very fast after that. On the way home Serena saw new kids walking the same way as her.  
"Hello," Serena said cheerfully.  
"Hello," one of the boys said.  
"I'm Serena," Serena said.  
"I'm Duo," the boy said.  
"I'm Quatre and this is Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Relena," another boy said.  
Before Serena could say anything, a huge monster appeared.  
"I want the princess of the moon kingdom!" it screamed.  
The boys surrounded Relena.   
"I'm Princess Relena of the Sanq Kingdom! What do you want with me?" Relena said.  
Serena looked at Relena. "What the hell is the Sanq Kingdom?" Serena said. Then she faced the monster.  
"Leave us alone!" she cried.  
"You guys!" Duo cried and the boys shot the monster with their guns. The monster didn't even flinch.  
"You try to beat me with that! Ha! If the princess doesn't appear, I'll kill these kids!" it shouted.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
Everyone looked up to see 8 girls.  
"The Sailor Scouts!" the monster cried.  
"The sailor what?" Relena said.  
"We're the sailor scouts, champions of justice. I am Sailor Mars!" one girl said.  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Venus!"   
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Uranus!"  
"Sailor Neptune!"  
"Sailor Saturn!"  
"And Sailor Pluto!"  
"What?" the boys and Relena said.  
Then, the girl named Sailor Jupiter cried, "JUPITER OAKS EVOLUTION!" and a lightning hit the monster.  
"WHOA!" Duo shouted.  
The monster got up and then trapped the scouts in a black energy field.  
"IF PRINCESS SERENITY DOESN'T APPEAR, THE SCOUTS DIE!" the monster said.  
"All right!" Serena cried. The boys and Relena looked at her.  
"NO! SERENA, DON'T!" the girls cried.  
"DON'T PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER, PRINCESS!" Sailor Pluto shouted.   
Then the boys and Relena realized that Serena was the princess.  
Serena shouted, "I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Neo-Queen Serenity, future queen of the Earth!" she said.  
"FUTURE QUEEN OF THE EARTH!" Relena said.   
Then Serena shouted, "Eternal Moon Power, Make up!" Serena transformed. When she was done, she was dressed like the other girls.  
"I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you in the name of the Moon!" she said.  
"Princess Serenity, my master wants very much to meet you," the monster said.  
"Why?" Sailor Moon said.  
"Because he wants you to be his queen and rule the Universe! He wants to rule the Universe!" the monster cried.  
"How does ruling the Universe and marrying me relate," Sailor Moon said.  
"Because your destiny is also to rule the Universe!" the monster said.  
"WHAT?" Sailor Moon cried.  
"WHAT?" the pilots and Relena said.  
"There shouldn't be any rulers unless other people agree," Relena said.  
"Don't you know who this is? Sailor Moon is the only reason you're not dead. Even in your dimension," the monster said.  
"You're from another dimension?" Sailor Moon cried.  
"I guess. We're not from here," Duo said.  
Sailor Moon faced the monster. "Well, I'm not handing over the Universe to you. So, forget about it!" Then Sailor Moon finished the monster.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

*Slight Relena bashing (no, I'm not a Relena hater. It just had to be this way for my story). Also, I am not doing Darien with Serena because I was requested not to. So, EMJOY!

The Battle of the Century Part 2

"Fighting is bad! You'll never accomplish anything from it! You don't deserve to be a princess or Empress of the Universe! I WANT TO BE THE EMPRESS! I CAN DO A BETTER JOB THAN HER! BESIDES, ALL THE PEOPLE WILL VOTE FOR ME!" Relena shouted at Serena when she turned back to normal. Relena was pretty upset that there was going to be a future ruler and it wasn't her.

"Shut up!" Sailor Mars snapped.

"I have to fight. These aren't regular humans, they're monsters. Seriously. Did you see how the bullets didn't affect the monster?" Serena said. She was getting annoyed.

Suddenly, another monster appeared. "I WILL GET YOU PRINCESS SERENITY!" It was a very…funny looking monster. It looked almost exactly like a monkey except it was bigger and was wearing a weird costume. 

"ME MONKEY! ME GONNA GET YOU!" the monkey/monster shouted.

"Not again! Will I ever get to be a regular teenager?" Serena shouted. The boys looked at her. They wondered what she meant by that.

"ETERNAL MOON POWER, MAKE UP!" Serena cried and become Sailor Moon once again. 

"I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted. 

"Sailor Moon, you have to come with me or else," the monster said.

"Or else what!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"I will kill you," the monster said.

"No way! We won't let you! As guardians of Princess Serenity, we shall protect HER from you!" Sailor Venus said.

"Really? Let's see you handle this!" the monster shouted and it attacked the scouts with a blast of dark energy at Sailor Moon.

All the scouts jumped in front of Sailor Moon and got blasted instead.

"SCOUTS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Sailor Moon shouted and she launched her attack.

But it only hurt the monster a little.

"HA HA HA!" the monster shouted. It went to attack Sailor Moon.

The boys, feeling helpless, started shouting, "WATCH OUT!" and "SAILOR MOON! IT'S COMING STRAIGH AT YOU!"

Sailor Moon looked at the monster as it came to her. Suddenly, she started glowing. A crescent moon appeared on her forehead. She started floating and transformed into Princess Serenity.

"Wow," the boys said. Relena said, "Humph." 

Sailor Moon's locket appeared before Princess Serenity. It then transformed into a silver locket with gems the color of all the scouts around the Silver Crystal.

"I've never seen a gem like that before," Relena said, looking at the Silver Crystal.

Princess Serenity took the locket. She felt power rushing through her body. She shouted, "SILVER MOON POWER! MAKE UP!" Bright light surrounded Serena's body. When she was transformed, she had a new outfit on. It was a silver outfit with wings that looked like they were from an angel. She now had high shoes and not boots. Her shoes looked like they were made of diamonds and had a golden crescent moon. (It looked sort of like a combo of her outfit in the Sailor Moon series with Pegasus and the last series).

"I am the new improved Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I'LL GET YOU!" the monster shouted.

Sailor Moon used her new attack. "SILVER MOON IMPERIAL CRESCENT LIGHT!" (Don't ask I made it up). A bright light surrounded the area and when it swept by the monster, it was destroyed.

"Sailor Moon! Good job!" Sailor Mercury said as she got up.

"Good job moon face," Sailor Uranus said.

_"Moon face? Cute,"_ Duo thought.

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE EMPRESS!" Relena screamed.

The scouts looked at Relena with disgust. 

"May I kill her Serena?" Sailor Uranus asked Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon shook her head. "No," she said.

"WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER? JUST BECAUSE SHE HAS SOME POWERS? BIG DEAL! I AM PROBABLY JUST AS STRONG!" (I apologize to Relena lovers. I am one too but I have to bash her for this story. It just doesn't go good otherwise).

"SHUT UP! SAILOR MOON IS DESTINED TO BE OUR RULER! YOU CAN'T CHANGE DESTINY! BESIDES, SHE'S BEST FIT FOR THE JOB! AS FOR YOU, I DON'T THINK YOU'RE FIT FOR ANYTHING!" Sailor Mars shouted at Relena.

"Let's go," Sailor Moon said quietly. They all turned to leave. 

"Sorry about her behavior," Quatre said to Sailor Moon. She smiled.

"It's okay Quatre. I understand," she said. Then she said quietly, "It's not like I haven't heard that before."

Then the scouts left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day at school Amy, Lita, and Mina kept a close eye on Serena (Raye goes to Private School) because they feared what those boys would do to her.

"Hi Serena," said to Serena Quatre as he and the G-boys came in.

"Hello Quatre, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, and Duo," Serena said. She trusted these boys for some reason and did not fear them.

"Serena! You're…here! On time!" Ms. Kimoko cried when she saw Serena. 

Serena blushed. This morning she woke up early for some reason and decided to get ready to go to school.

"I woke up early," she said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That day of school went by fast. Serena walked home by herself. The other scouts went the other way. She heard talking and saw the G-boys. 

"Hello Serena!" Duo cried cheerfully. He liked Serena. She was kind and cheerful. _"And she's beautiful too,"_ Duo thought.

"Hi!" she cried. She walked over to them.

"Hello Miss Serena," Quatre said.

"Hi Serena," Trowa said.

"Hello Serena," Heero said.

"Hello… Serena," Wufei grumbled under his breath. He couldn't call her weak because he couldn't defeat the monster but she could without a Gundam or mobile doll.

_"Maybe these guys will turn out to be nice guys after all,"_ Serena thought.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Never did, never will.

Thanks SO much for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. 

The Battle of the Century Chapter 3

"Hey Serena!" Mina called to Serena when she saw her leave her class.

"Hi Mina!" Serena said. Behind her were the 5 Gundam pilots and Relena.

"Hello," Mina greeted the boys and Relena.

"Hi!" Duo said cheerfully.

Suddenly, Serena and Mina's communicators started beeping.

"Serena! We have to go!" Mina cried.

"Right! See ya you guys!" Serena called and she and Mina ran out of school.

"Huh?" Duo said.

"I think they might be doing something bad," Relena said. She wanted to make the G-boys think badly of Serena. She could tell they all really liked her. Even Wufei.

"Let's follow them!" Duo said. 

"That's rude Duo," Quatre said.

"PLEASE!" Duo shouted. He kept pleading until finally everyone agreed. Then they also ran out of the school.

They finally caught up to Serena and Mina. They saw them hiding behind trees. They also saw a monster attacking people. They hid behind a rock and watched.

"Scouts! Monster in the park!" Mina cried to her communicator.

"Ready Mina!" Serena said.

"Ready! Venus Crystal Power, Make up!" Mina cried.

"Silver Moon Power, Make up!" Serena cried.

Light surrounded both of them. In an instant, they became Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"WHAT?" the monster said.

"We are the Sailor Scouts, Champions of Justice, and in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" Sailor Moon said.

"Don't forget about us!" Sailor Jupiter cried as she and the other scouts came.

"Well, Princess Serenity," the monster said.

"What?" Sailor Moon snapped.

"You better surrender yourself or else," the monster said.

"Or else what?" Sailor Moon said.

"Those friends of yours hiding behind the rock are dead!" the monster said. It raised its fingers and the G-boys and Relena were lifted from behind the rock.

"HELP ME! MOMMY!" Relena cried.

"LET GO OF THEM!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Then come with me!" the monster said. The G-boys and Relena landed right next to her.

"Fine," Sailor Moon said.

"NO!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"World Shaking!" 

The blast hit the monster but didn't affect it much.

The scouts looked up to see that the outer scouts had arrived.

"I'll kill them Sailor Moon!" the monster cried.

"STOP! I'll…surrender," Sailor Moon sadly.

"NO! SAILOR MOON! DON'T SACRIFICE YOURSELF!" Sailor Saturn screamed.

"IF YOU SURRENDER, THE UNIVERSE WILL BE DESTROYED!" Sailor Pluto yelled, trying to find an excuse for her to not to do it.

Sailor Mars shouted, "DON'T SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR THEM!"

"YES, DO IT!" Relena shouted. She wanted to live and also she thought if Sailor Moon died, she could get the beautiful crystal, have powers, and rule the Universe.

Sailor Moon looked at her friends. She said, "I don't want anyone to die. Even though they might not like me," she said, indicating Relena, "I don't want anyone to die because of me. I surrender!" Sailor Moon said firmly, shaking while she said it.

The boys were shocked. 

"She would sacrifice herself for us?" Wufei said, shocked.

"DIE SERENITY!!" the monster screamed and blasted a large beam of black energy at Sailor Moon. 

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes, waiting for the blast. It never came.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon said confused. A man was in front of her.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Ikas! I told you not to destroy her, just to capture her!" he said to the monster.

"Sorry master," it said.

"Sorry is not good enough! Your time is over!" the man shouted and blasted the monster. It died.

"Sailor Moon," he said, turning around to face her.

The scouts ran over to Sailor Moon. The G-boys also ran over. Relena pouted.

__

"Why did that man save her? Why couldn't she have died?" she wondered.

"Who are you? What do you want with our princess!" Sailor Saturn asked.

"I am Prince Himato (made it up) and I am prince of a planet called Hitamo (made that up too). And I want you to be my empress," he said.

"Empress? I don't understand this still," Sailor Moon said.

"You are the Princess of the White Moon. But you are also destined to be the Empress of this entire Universe," he said.

"So, you want me to be yours so that you could rule the Universe," Sailor Moon spat out.

"Yes," he said.

"Well," Sailor Moon said sweetly, "This is my answer. NO!" she shouted.

"I thought you'd say that. Too bad because you're coming with me!" he said.

"NO!" the scouts cried.

"Get away!" he shouted and blasted them away.

"Scouts!" Sailor Moon cried. 

The Gundam pilots watched the scene, sad that they couldn't do anything.

"If only we had our Gundams!" Trowa said.

Sailor Moon looked at Himato. 

__

"What can I do? If he gets me, he will take over the Universe!" she thought. _"Please someone, help me."_

The G-boys looked up in surprise. They could hear her pleas in their head. They looked around. Everyone had stopped doing what they were doing.

"That…sounds like Serena!" a woman cried. The boys looked at her. She had long hair. 

"Sis?" a boy near her said. 

__

"Yes, that's right. I, Serena, am Sailor Moon. But that's not what's important right now. I need everyone of Tokyo to please get out of here. I must attack the new evil but you must all leave. Sammy, Mother, Father, Molly, Melvin, and everyone from my school, I will tell you later. Just, escape, and hurry! I love you all. Good luck."

"Serena!" the boy called to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes. Prince Himato was looking around, confused.

"What's going on!?" he shouted.

"Sammy," Sailor Moon said. "Mother, Father, everyone, run! Right now!" she said. 

Everyone listened and started leaving the city.

"What are you doing!" Sailor Uranus asked.

Sailor Moon looked at her. She smiled faintly.

"You must all go too. You cannot be here," she said.

"What? Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars shouted. Then, the scouts disappeared.

Sailor Moon looked at the G-boys and Relena. 

"I wish you a happy life. I hope that maybe one day we will be friends. That is, if we can," Sailor Moon said.

"We'll be your friends. Wait, what do you mean, if we can?" Duo asked. Then, they disappeared.

Sailor Moon looked at Himato. 

"You will never rule this Universe, not while I'm around!" she said.

"How do you plan on stopping me?" he asked.

"Like this," she said. She thought, _"Wish me luck everyone."_ She took out the Silver Crystal. "Cosmic Moon Power!" she screamed.

"What?" Himato screamed.

Light surrounded all of Tokyo. The people all watched in a daze.

"SERENA!" a girl cried. She had short red hair.

"NNNNNOOOOO! SERENA!" Sailor Jupiter screamed.

"What happened?" Wufei asked Sailor Mars. She had tears pouring down her face.

"Sailor Moon…used the Silver Crystal at its full power to destroy Himato. She might be dead!" she sobbed.

"YES!" Relena shouted happily. Every person, glared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"SHE SAVED YOUR LIFE AND YOU'RE HAPPY SHE MIGHT BE DEAD!" Sailor Pluto screamed.

"Forget her. I'm a much better person then her," Relena said.

"RELENA!" Heero shouted. Everyone looked at him. He was always so quiet and cold and now, he was showing his emotions.

"YOU BITCH! YOU DON'T APPRECIATE ANYTHING! I'M TIRED OF YOU BEING A STALKER, I'M TIRED OF YOU BEING HERE! GO TO HELL!" he screamed.

"What?" Relena said.

"Forget Relena, let's just hope that Sailor Moon is still alive," Quatre said.

Every person prayed for Sailor Moon. They all hoped she was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
The Battle of the Century Part 4  
  
"SERENA! ARE YOU ALIVE! ANSWER ME!" Molly, one of Serena's friends, cried.  
Everyone was holding their breath. They all hoped Sailor Moon/Serena was still alive.  
"Serena," Sailor Mercury said softly.  
"I can't believe that my sister is Sailor Moon!" Sammy, Serena's brother cried.  
Suddenly, the sky starting changing colors.   
"Look at that!" a little girl cried.  
Then, a beam of light hit an area right near all the people. It was coming from the moon.  
"Could it be...?" Sailor Mars said.  
"Serena?" Duo finished.  
A figure stepped out of the beam. It was...  
(If I were truly evil, I would actually stop here. But, I'm not. Enjoy the rest! But if I don't get a lot of reviews for this, then NO MORE CHAPTERS! So, review and I'll stop talking).   
"Serena!" Serena's mother cried.  
Serena stepped out of the beam. Except, she wasn't wearing her Sailor outfit. She was wearing a long white dress. It had silver outlining. It had diamonds and crystals on it. It looked as if the dress was glowing. Serena also was wearing a crown. It was made of diamonds and had the Silver Crystal on it. On her forehead was a crescent moon.  
"Damn! She's alive!" Relena said, disappointed.  
Sailor Uranus was PISSED OFF with Relena now.  
"DIE!" she screamed. She was about to kill her with her attack but Serena stopped her.  
"Stop Amara. Don't kill her," she said.  
Sailor Uranus obeyed.  
"Serena, is that you?" Melvin, another of Serena's friends, asked.  
"Yes Melvin, it is. Can't believe it? Me neither. Who would have thought that I would be the Empress of the Universe? I mean, I already near I was princess of the Moon and future queen of Earth but Empress of the Universe?" Serena said, laughing.  
Everyone stared at her.   
"Empress of the Universe? Queen of the Earth?" Molly choked out.  
"Long story. I'll explain later," Serena said.   
"Is Himato still alive?" Trowa asked.  
"He's dead," Serena said.   
Relena came up to Serena. "Listen, I have something to ask you," she said.  
"Yes," Serena said kindly.  
"I want to buy that crystal from you," Relena said, pointing to the Silver Crystal.  
"It's not for sale," Serena said simply.  
"IT IS NOW! GIVE ME THAT CRYSTAL! I WANT TO BE EMPRESS! WITHOUT THAT CRYSTAL, YOU ARE NOTHING!" Relena screamed.  
Serena stared at her. Suddenly, the crescent moon on her forehead started glowing.   
"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?" Relena cried. She started floating.  
"You have insulted me enough. I shall not kill you but," Serena said, "I will put a spell on you. You are to be a prisoner on the moon until I set you free. Which can be in a few days or a century," Serena said.  
"In a century you'll be dead," Relena said matter-of-factly.   
"I don't think so," Serena said. "I found out that I am also part goddess. My grandmother from the past was Selene, the goddess of the moon. My grandmother's mother was Diana, also the goddess of the moon," Serena said.  
"Past grandmother?" Serena's mother said, puzzled.  
"Later," Serena said. Her mother nodded.  
"So what?" Relena said.  
"That means I might live for a long time or even forever. I'm not too sure," Serena said. "So, time for you to go."  
"WAIT! NO!" Relena cried.  
Serena closed her eyes and started glowing. "By the power of the Moon and the Universe, I command that this girl be sent to the Moon and be trapped there until I say she may leave," she said. Relena was lifted higher into the air. "Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena shouted. In an instant, Relena was trapped in a little ball and sent to the Moon.  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH SERENA!" Heero shouted. He started dancing (What? Heero dancing?). "THE STALKER IS GONE!" he shouted.  
"Thank you so much," Wufei said, bowing to Serena.  
"Thank you very, very, much Serena," Trowa said.  
"Thanks Miss Serena. Not only did you save us but you got rid of Relena," Quatre said.  
"Thanks Serena," Duo said. Then he whispered, "I think you are a very beautiful girl."  
Serena blushed when she heard that.  
"So, what's happening?" Serena's father asked.  
"Well you see," Serena said and she told them the whole story. About the Moon Kingdom and everything.  
"Wow," Melvin said softly.  
"No wonder you're always tired," Ms. Kimoko said.  
"Are you really my sister?" Sammy asked.  
"In this lifetime," a voice said.  
Everyone looked up to see Queen Serenity.  
"Mother! I mean, Past Mother!" Serena cried.  
Serena's present parents looked at Queen Serenity and Serena.  
"I see the resemblance," Serena's Present mother said.  
Queen Serenity smiled. Then she spoke, "Serena, I am very proud of you. You have awakened some of your hidden power."  
"Hidden power?" Serena asked.  
"You are actually even more powerful then this," Queen Serenity said. "I must go daughter, but remember, I am always with you. I love you Serenity. Be happy." Then, Queen Serenity disappeared.  
"Is that your past mother?" Molly asked.  
"Yes," Serena said.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
An hour later, everyone started going back into the city.   
"Serena? I have a question to ask you," Duo said.  
"Yes?" Serena asked.  
"Umm... well, you see, I know we haven't known each other for very long but I want to know...will you go out with me?" he asked.  
"Umm..." Serena said.  
  
What will Serena say? Find out next time! If you want the next part by today, I need REVIEWS! More than 7 reviews or else NO MORE!  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Never did, never will.

The Battle of the Century Part 5

"So, Serena, will you go out with me?" Duo asked.

Serena was speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Say something. You weren't afraid of going against Himato but you're afraid of answering to a handsome guy asking you out?" a voice in her head said.

"Sure," Serena said, smiling.

"Phew," Duo said.

Serena giggled. "What time?" she asked.

"How's...6:45 tonight?" Duo asked.

"Perfect," Serena said. She told him her address. "I'll be waiting," she said. She turned back to normal and walked off.

Duo watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. Then he shouted, "YES!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHAT? YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH DUO?" Raye shouted.

"Quiet Raye," Serena snapped.

"Sorry," Raye said. Then she said softly, "Lucky."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mina asked as she and the rest of the scouts arrived, including the outers.

"I'm going out with Duo tonight," Serena said.

"REALLY?" Mina shouted.

"Shush!" Serena said.

"Sorry," Mina said.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Lita asked.

"I don't know! I don't have anything to wear!" Serena said.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room. When the light cleared, the girls gasped.

"Look at that! On Raye's bed!" Hotaru cried.

It was a beautiful gown. It looked sort of like the gown Serena wore earlier today. It was also white and had silver lining. It also had gems and crystals. It also seemed to be glowing. This dress had little crescent moons on the top of the dress. There was a small crown laying on it. It was also made of diamonds. In the middle was the biggest diamond Serena had ever seen. Except this diamond was pink and in the shape of a heart.

"Wow!" Serena exclaimed.

"There's a note!" Trista said.

The note said:

My dearest Serenity,

I hope you will wear this outfit on your date with Duo. You must also know that your time of becoming ruler is approaching soon.

Your mother,

Queen Serenity

"Thank you mother," Serena said softly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, Duo arrived at Serena's house at 6:25. He rang the doorbell. Serena's mother opened the door.

"Hello! You must be Duo! Serena's upstairs. She'll be down in 2 minutes," she said.

"Okay," Duo said.

"I'm ready!" Serena called as she came down.

Duo stared at her. "Wow, she's beautiful. I have a date with a goddess! And that's a fact! She is half goddess!" he thought.

"Hey Serena," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"Have a good time," Serena's mom said.

"I will mom," Serena said.

Duo and Serena walked away from Serena's house.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked.

"Somewhere," Duo said. "Do you mind if we walk?"

"No, I've been through worse," Serena said.

"I can imagine. Your mom was sure acting casual," Duo said.

"I explained the whole thing to them again. I asked them not to treat me so differently," Serena explained.

"Oh," Duo said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They walked 1 block when Duo said they had arrived. He pointed at a restaurant across the street. It was called, "The Moonlight Café."

"The name made me think of you," Duo said.

They walked inside. All the people in there started cheering when Serena came in.

"Go Sailor Moon!" a girl cried.

"Table for 2 please," Serena said.

"Sure. We shall give you the best seats of the house your highness," the waiter said. He led them to a private little room.

"Enjoy," he said. Then he left.

The two looked at the menus. A few minutes later, the waiter returned.

"I think I shall have the Barbecue Ribs," Duo said, looking at the menu.

"I'll have the Chicken," Serena said. 

"Okay," the waiter said. After 2 minutes, he returned with the food.

"This place has quick service," Serena commented.

"Only the best for you, your majesty," the waiter said. "Bon appetite."

"Thanks," Duo said. 

The two ate their meal and talked and got to know each other pretty well. After a while, Serena asked for the check.

"It's on the house," the waiter said.

"Why? Is it because I'm future Empress?" Serena asked.

"Partly because of that and also because you have saved us many times. We thank you, Sailor Moon," he said and then he left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two got back at Serena's house around 7:41.

"I had a fun time," Serena said softly.

"Me too," Duo said.

The two started to get closer and closer. Soon, their faces were touching. Then, they kissed.

When they separated, Serena said, "See ya later."

"Bye" Duo said. 

Serena opened her door with her spare key and walked in. Then Duo left to go back to the apartment where he and the guys were staying. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
*I am not including Darien in this story. Why? Don't ask. I just don't feel like adding him. Maybe in another story I will.   
Also, just because Duo asked Serena out and she said yes and they kissed, doesn't mean that this story is Duo/Serena. It can always change. So, IF YOU WANT SERENA TO BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE OR WITH DUO, REVIEW! WHAT I SHALL DO IS, WHEN I GET AT LEAST 10 OR 9 REVIEWS, I WILL SEE WHAT THE MAJORITY WANTS. SO, YOU HAVE A CHOICE ON WHO SERENA IS WITH! REVIEW!  
  
The Battle of the Century Part 5  
  
"Hey Serena! How was your date?" Lita asked when she went up to Serena.  
"It was fine," Serena said.  
"Hey, what's that?" Amy asked, coming up behind them with the other girls.  
Suddenly, they were surrounded by millions of reporters.  
"Miss Serena, please just a moment of your time!" a reporter cried.  
"Sailor Moon! Over here!" another reporter cried.  
"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Raye hollered. She had to holler to be heard over all the voices.  
"Right!" Serena cried. She closed her eyes. She could feel her power. She cried, "Moon Teleportation!" Then she and the girls disappeared.  
"Where'd she go?" a reporter asked.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"WHOA!" Mina yelled when they landed on the ground.  
"Serena, you can Teleport without our help?" Amy asked.  
"I guess," Serena said, shrugging.  
"Hey girls!" Quatre shouted. The girls looked at him. He was walking with the rest of the guys.  
"Hey!" Serena shouted when she ran to them. The other girls followed.  
"Serena!"   
Serena looked over her shoulder and saw the outers.  
"Hi Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru!" she said cheerfully.  
"She acts so calm. She acts as if she isn't going to be the Empress of the Universe," Quatre thought.  
"SAILOR MOON MUST DIE!"   
"What?" Amara said.   
They all looked up to see a woman floating in the air. She was wearing a long black dress.  
"Scouts!" Serena called.  
"Right!" the girls said.  
"Are the other girls...also Sailor Scouts?" Wufei wondered.  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make up!" Raye shouted.  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make up!" Mina shouted.  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!" Amy shouted.  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!" Lita shouted.  
"Neptune Crystal Power, Make up!" Michelle shouted.  
"Uranus Crystal Power, Make up!" Amara shouted.  
"Saturn Crystal Power, Make up!" Hotaru shouted.  
"Pluto Crystal Power, Make up!" Trista shouted.  
"Silver Moon Power, Make up!" Serena shouted.  
Light surrounded each girl and soon they were transformed.  
"Sailor Scouts," the woman spat out.  
"We are the Sailor Scouts, Champions of Justice and on behalf of the Moon, we shall punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted. (Did I do that right?).  
"Look, there's a battle going on!" some people shouted. Many people gathered around.  
"Serena!" Serena's mom shouted.  
"Get away! It's not safe!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"I don't want the planet or the people," the woman said. "It's you, Sailor Moon."  
"Me, why?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Because you are the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and future Empress of the Universe. Not to mention that you are only half goddess right now," she said.  
"What do you only half goddess right now?" Trowa asked.  
"Never mind. Let me introduce myself. I am Katota (made it up). I was trapped on the Moon by your great-grandmother, Artemis or Diana, Goddess of the Moon. I was to be there forever. However, when you sent Miss Relena to the Moon, the force that trapped me there opened to allow Miss Relena in. I took that opportunity to escape. Now, I know that no one kill gods or goddesses. But, since you are only half goddess right now, you can still be killed!" Katota said.  
"You say only half goddess now...does that mean that...?" Heero asked.  
"Yes, Princess Serenity can become a full goddess," Katota said. "But I will kill her before she does."  
"We won't let you!" Sailor Uranus shouted. "Uranus World Shaking!" she shouted. Her attack hit Katota. It fell but was not wounded.  
"Was that supposed to hurt?" Katota asked, sneering at Sailor Uranus.  
Sailor Uranus took out her sword.  
"That thing? You think that'll affect me?" Katota said, laughing. Suddenly, the sword fell out of Sailor Uranus's hand.  
"What?" Sailor Uranus said.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted. An attack of flames was sent to Katota.  
"Ha! That won't even touch me!" Katota said. Suddenly, the attack turned and hit Sailor Mars.  
"AHH!" she screamed when it hit her. She went flying backwards. Katota appeared where she was heading and got a blast of dark energy ready to attack her.  
"Mars!" Sailor Moon shouted. Then she shouted, "Moon Teleportation!" She disappeared. Suddenly, she appeared 1 foot in front of Katota. Suddenly, a bow and arrows appeared before her. She took them. Sailor Moon took them. She shouted, "Moon Crescent Arrows!" The arrows hit Katota.  
"ARGH!" she screamed. She went flying backwards as well and hit a tree. She slumped down.  
"Now," Sailor Moon said, turning around. Sailor Mars was almost 2 feet away from her. Sailor Moon kept staring at Sailor Mars. Her crescent moon on her forehead started glowing again. Sailor Mars started slowing down. Then, she slowly was placed on the ground. When she was lying on the ground, the crescent moon stopped glowing.  
"Phew," Sailor Moon said. Then she turned back to Katota. Katota started getting up.  
"Freeze," Sailor Moon said, her voice firm.   
"What? I can't move!" Katota yelled.  
"Why were you sent to the Moon?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"I'm not telling," Katota said. Suddenly, Katota started screaming. The crescent moon on Sailor Moon's forehead was glowing again.  
"Fine! I'll tell you!" Katota shouted. The glowing stopped.  
"Centuries ago, when your great-grandmother Artemis/Diana was Queen of the Moon Kingdom, I tried to take over the Moon Kingdom. I wanted to become Queen of the Moon Kingdom for not only was the Moon Kingdom composed of the Moon, but the planets Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were also part of the kingdom. The Queen of the Moon Kingdom was Queen of almost the whole Solar System. Even the Earth joined the Moon Kingdom after a while. Anyway, I trapped in a force field, which would trap me forever. I was there for many years. I hadn't seen other people for years. One day, I heard laughter. That's when I first saw you, Princess Serenity or Princess Serena. You were close to the area where I was trapped. You were walking around by yourself. I wanted to shout to you when suddenly, I heard someone yell Princess Serenity. That's when I knew that you were the new Princess of the Moon Kingdom and that Artemis was no longer Queen. That's also when I saw the Sailor Scouts too. You all ran to Princess Serenity," Katota said. Then she continued, "Queen Serenity came a few minutes after. I knew she was the Queen because you, Sailor Moon or Princess Serena ran to her, shouting Mother. Then you all left. A few years later, Beryl came and everyone on the Moon was sent to Earth and Queen Serenity died. I swore that if I ever escaped, I would find you and kill you, Sailor Moon. I remember you all. Even those boys," Katota said, gesturing to the G-boys.  
"Us? We were there?" Duo asked, confused.  
"Yes, you were also guardians of Princess Serena. You were also each a prince of a place on Earth. In fact, I remember that one of you was engaged to Princess Serena," Katota said.  
"How do you know all this? You were trapped," Sailor Pluto said.  
"I had a crystal ball which showed me everything," Katota said. "Anyway, now I shall kill you Princess Serena," she said.  
Sailor Moon suddenly remembered all the people watching.   
"Leave here! It's too dangerous!" she shouted.  
"Serena! Please, don't fight! You'll be killed!" Molly shouted.  
Sailor Moon smiled softly at her friend. She said softly, "Please believe in me, as Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Neo Queen Serenity of the Earth, future Empress of the Universe, half Goddess of the Moon, and as just plain Serena. Just do that for me. Okay?"   
"Just one mistake. You're not half goddess of the Moon only. You're also half goddess of the Universe," Katota spat out.  
Sailor Moon turned to her. "I'm going to send you back to where you belong," she said. The Silver Crystal appeared in her hands. She raised it into the air. "Silver Moon Cosmic Power!" she shouted. A beam of light came down from the sky and hit Sailor Moon. She transformed. She was wearing a gown similar to Neo Queen Serenity's gown. She had wings. Her eyes were closed.  
"Your...power...it...feels...like the power...Artemis used to...seal me up...but that's impossible...your power is feels like it's even greater than hers...and she was a goddess!" Katota stammered.  
Serena opened her eyes slowly. She looked at Katota.   
"I don't know why, but Serena seems to be more...powerful and regal," Sailor Venus said.  
"Yeah, it's as if I can feel her power. I feel a strong power surrounding her. It's stronger than all of us combined!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.  
"What do you expect? She IS the half Goddess of the Universe," Sailor Jupiter said.  
"Actually," Sailor Pluto said, "I think Serena has successfully become a full goddess or at least more than half," she said.  
"Whoa," Heero muttered and they all watched the fight between Serena and Katota.  
"Scouts, we should be helping Serena!" Sailor Uranus said.  
"Don't help me Scouts. I mean it," Serena's voice said in their heads.  
"I can hear Serena!" Duo said.  
"So can we," Sailor Neptune snapped. "Be quiet!"   
"Neptune, there's no need to snap. Anyway, Scouts don't help. I don't want anyone to help," Serena's voice said.  
"Why Serena?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
"Because if you are all here, I won't be able to use my attack. Besides, I need you to do me a favor. Tell everyone to leave the city again. I need to do something. I would teleport you all but I must save my energy. Do you all understand?" her voice said.  
"Sure princess," Sailor Pluto said.  
"I wish you would let us fight," Sailor Saturn said.  
"No, I'm sorry Hotaru. No, lead everyone away. Okay?"  
"Okay," Sailor Saturn said, sniffling.  
"Don't cry, I'll be alright. Just believe in me, okay?"  
"Okay," Trowa said.  
"We'll believe in you Serena," Wufei said. (He'll believe in her? Weird).  
"Quickly now."  
"Okay," Heero said.  
Then the group told everyone to leave the city again. They all left and waited again.  



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
The Battle of the Century  
  
"Serena!" Melvin shouted. He knew it was useless and she couldn't hear him but he just felt an urge to do that.  
"Um...Miss Sailor Mars, will Serena be okay?" Serena's mom asked.  
"Don't worry, knowing Serena she will be just fine," Luna said.  
"Luna! Where were you this whole time?" Sailor Venus asked.  
"Right here," she replied.  
"Mom...Luna...is...talking..." Sammy stammered.  
"Let me introduce myself," Luna said. All the people, including the G-boys, were watching her. "I am Luna, Guardian of Princess Serenity, or Serena or Sailor Moon. I was the one who realized she was Sailor Moon and gave her a locket that allowed her to transform," Luna explained. "I was sent to this time from the Moon along with everyone else."  
"Oh," Serena's mom said.  
"Just asking, who are you gals in real life?" a person asked the Sailor Scouts.  
"Are you princesses too?" a person asked.  
Sailor Pluto replied, "We were princesses of our own planets but we are part of Serena's court. Our planets were part of the Moon Kingdom."  
"Oh," the person said.  
"I hope Serena is okay," Molly said softly.  
"Us too Molly, us too," Sailor Jupiter said. Everyone looked at the city, where a huge battle was taking place.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Princess Serenity, I hope you know that I will win," Katota said.  
"We shall see," Serena said.  
"What's with this? It's as if suddenly she has matured and become an adult. She looks so regal. I almost called Empress Serenity by accident. That's what she looks and feels like. It's almost as if just watching her and being close to her I can feel her power. Her power is enormous. She has truly become a goddess. Shit, I'm in trouble," Katota thought.  
"Dark Crystal Power!" Katota shouted. A black crystal appeared in her hands and it let out a huge blast of dark energy aiming for Serena.  
"Silver Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena shouted. The Silver Crystal appeared in her hands and it let out a huge blast of light aiming for Katota.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Look!" Wufei shouted. Everyone could see the blasts.  
"There's a blast of light and a blast of darkness!" Sailor Pluto said.  
Suddenly, a purple light appeared behind the Scouts and G-boys. They all turned around. Hotaru was on the ground, breathing heavily. Her body was surrounded with a purple light.  
"Hotaru?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
"That's Hotaru?" a man asked, pushing through all the people.  
"Professor Tomoe!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed.  
"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
"Who are you? My daughter is a Sailor Scout?" Professor Tomoe asked.  
"It's me, Professor, Trista," Sailor Pluto said.  
"Trista!?" Professor Tomoe exclaimed.  
"Yes, and yes, Hotaru is a Sailor Scout. But please, we'll talk about this later," Sailor Pluto said.  
"Okay," Professor Tomoe said, and understanding what Sailor Pluto was trying to politely say, he reluctantly left.  
"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Sailor Pluto said softly.  
"Serena...the dark blast is getting closer to her," Sailor Saturn said weakly.  
"I hope she knows what she's doing," Sailor Jupiter said.  
"I hope she's strong enough," a person said.  
"What happens if she isn't? I mean, no offense to her but Serena is pretty clumsy and scared," Molly said.  
"STOP IT!" Sailor Saturn screamed and she stood up. She glared at all the people. The purple light around her was still there. All the people looked at her.  
"Listen to yourselves! I know Serena may seem to be clumsy and scared but she isn't. Think about it. She is fighting by herself against the most powerful enemy we've ever come across that her great-grandmother sealed away centuries ago but she was a goddess! And the only reason we're not fighting is because she told us not to! She has saved this planet many times! She will save it again! You just have to believe in her! That's what she asked for you to do! Believe in her!" Sailor Saturn shouted.  
"That's the best thing we can do for her," Sailor Pluto said softly.  
"I wish we knew what was going on!" Quatre shouted.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"AHH!" Katota screamed. The two blasts hit each other. "I'm going to die! Her blast is more powerful than mine is! Oh well, since I'm going to die anyway, I'll just use all my power and kill her with me!" "Dark Crystal Imperial Power!" Katota screamed. Another huge blast was aiming for Serena.  
"YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME!" Katota screamed.  
Serena eyed the blast. She shouted, "SILVER MOON IMPERIAL COSMIC UNIVERSAL POWER!" A gigantic blast of light, even bigger than both of Katota's blasts combined, hit Katota.  
"AAAHHHH!" Katota screamed and that was the end of that.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Serena won!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed.  
"Really, YES!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.  
"Hey you guys, do you want to de-transform and show everyone who we really are?" Sailor Venus said.  
The girls decided to and they all de-transformed.  
"Raye?" Chad and her grandpa exclaimed when they saw Sailor Mars turn into Raye.  
Many people had similar reactions with the others.  
"Let's go see Serena!" Amara shouted. Everyone ran into the city.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"SERENA!"  
Serena looked up. She saw all her friends and family.  
"You guy!" she shouted happily. She ran to them. Suddenly, she felt herself lifting into the air and flying towards them.  
"You beat her!" Mina exclaimed.  
"I knew you could!" Lita shouted.  
"Congratulations Princess Serenity," Trista said and she, Amara, and Michelle bowed down to her.  
"Get up you guys, I hate that," Serena said.  
The three got up.   
"Serena!" Serena's mom shouted.  
"Good job Serenity."  
"Mother! I mean...past mother!" Serena shouted when she saw Queen Serenity.  
"You have gained almost all of your hidden power and you are now almost a full goddess," she said.  
"Great!" Serena said.  
Queen Serenity smiled softly at her. "Be happy my daughter. I'll love you forever, my beautiful daughter," she said and she disappeared.   
"Please take care of Serena," Queen Serenity's voice said in Serena's mom's head.  
"Don't worry, I will," she said.  
Everyone was cheering for Serena.  
"You go girl!" one girl cried.  
"Great job Serena! You may be bad in school but as a savior of the Earth, you rock!" Ms. Kimoko said.  
"Thanks for the part about being savior of the Earth! As for the education...I will try harder," Serena said.  
"Miss Serena, I will be so happy when you become Empress," a man said to Serena, bowing. Serena laughed and thanked the man.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That night, the town of Tokyo had a huge celebration in Serena's honor. People were allowed to bring dates.  
A figure was walking up the block to Serena's house. He was very nervous.  
"What happens if she doesn't want to go to the celebration with me?" he thought.  
He rang the doorbell.  
"Yes?" Serena's mom said, peeking through the door.  
"May I please see Serena?" he asked.  
"Sure, Serena!" she yelled.  
Serena came down. She was beautiful. She was wearing another diamond crown. This diamond crown had the Silver Crystal in the middle. Her gown was long. It was white with silver lining. It had a lot of diamonds on it.  
"Yes?" Serena asked.  
"Serena, there's a young man here to see you," her mother said and she left the two alone.  
"Umm... Serena, I wanted to know if you'll go to the dance with me," the young man said.  
"Who's there? I can't see you," Serena said.  
"It's me Serena," he said and stepped into the light.  
Serena gasped a little and smiled. She said, "My answer is..."  
  
Who is the young man? What's Serena going to say? Review and find out next time!  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
Majority wins! Sorry to the people who didn't get who they wanted.  
  
The Battle of the Century Part 8  
  
"Sure I'll go with you...Heero," Serena said.  
"Great," Heero said. He held out his hand and she took it.   
"Mom, I'm going to the celebration a bit early, okay?" Serena asked her mother.  
"Sure, we'll see you there," her mom said.  
Serena and Heero walked away from her house.  
"I didn't think you would be going to the celebration," Serena said softly.  
"I was planning on going whether you said yes or no. After all, it is in your honor," Heero said.  
Serena blushed. "Everyone is treating me so nice all of a sudden," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"Is that a bad thing?" Heero asked.  
"Well...I feel as if everyone likes me now only because I'm to be Empress and not because of me, just as plain, ordinary Serena. Not that I was ever normal," Serena said.  
"Oh," Heero said. "Great response," a voice in his head said.  
"I have a question for you," Serena said.  
"What?" Heero asked.  
"Would you have liked me even if I wasn't Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity or future Empress of the Universe?" Serena asked.  
"Yes," Heero said sincerely. "When I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful. I watched you in class my first day. I saw how cheerful and friendly you were. I really wanted to ask you out. Then, Duo beat me to it," he said.  
"That's right, Duo," Serena said softly. "Does he know you asked me out?" she asked.  
"Yes," Heero said. "He thought I had a thing for you but wasn't too sure. He also likes you a lot like I do but," Heero said, smiling a little, "He decided to let me have you and he asked Mina out," Heero said.  
"Really? Mina and Duo are going together?" Serena said, smiling.  
"Yes. He told me we deserved each other or some crap like that," Heero said.  
"Really?" Serena said, giggling.  
Heero smiled. He thought she looked so beautiful when she smiled.  
"So beautiful," he thought.  
"What?" Serena asked.  
"Shit! Did I think that out loud?" he thought.  
"The moon," he replied, embarrassed.   
"To think, once I was the princess of the Moon," Serena said. "I'm certainly not princess material," she said.  
"That's your opinion," Heero said.  
Serena at him. "He's quite handsome," Serena thought.  
Heero looked at Serena. "She's so beautiful and so kind," he thought.  
Suddenly, they started getting closer and closer to each other. They became so close that they could feel the breaths of the other person. Then, they kissed.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
The Battle of the Century Part 9  
  
When Serena and Heero separated, they both blushed.  
"Don't let Duo find out. He'd never stop bugging me about this,"   
Heero said.  
"Don't worry," Serena told him. Then the two walked off, hand in  
hand.  
In the darkness, a figure was frowning deeply.  
"I will get you Serena," the figure thought and then it   
disappeared.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena smiled cheerfully. When she and Heero arrived, all the people started cheering.  
"Hey Serena and Heero! Get your butts over here!" Duo yelled.  
"Hi," Serena said. She looked around. The G-boys were paired up with a Sailors Scout. Duo was with Mina, Wufei was with Raye, Trowa was with Lita, and Quatre was with Amy. (Okay, not so original).  
"Hey everyone, let's cheer for the one and only, Sailor Moon!" a man said on stage. Everyone cheered.   
Serena walked on stage. "And everyone cheer for the Sailor Scouts too!" she cried. More cheering.  
Serena walked back to them. Suddenly, she paled.   
"Are you okay Serena?" Amara asked.  
"I just realized something," Serena said. She turned to the G-boys. "Don't you...have to return to your own dimension?" she asked.  
The G-boys looked at each other.  
"Uh oh," Serena thought.  
"How can we get back?" Wufei asked.  
"I...could use the Silver Crystal," Serena said.  
"Serena, won't that weaken you? I mean, you just fought a huge battle," Quatre said.  
"Remember, I am part goddess. Almost full time," Serena said.  
"Do you want to go back?" Mina asked.  
"Well...it would be nice to see our families again," Trowa said.  
"And we're not from this dimension," Heero said.  
"Let's not talk about this now. We're here to celebrate in honor of Serena, so let's celebrate!" Lita said.  
They all started walking to the refreshment table when suddenly, Serena fell to the ground.  
"Serena!" Trista cried.  
All the people stopped dancing and talking. They all stared at Serena.  
"What's wrong?" Raye asked.  
"There's...something happening on the moon. Something is...escaping. It's coming," Serena said. "Girls, transform," she said.  
'Are you sure?" Amy asked.  
"Yes," Serena said.  
"Now I feel it too. An evil force," Hotaru said.  
"Me too!" Raye exclaimed.  
"Transform now!" Serena said. She stood up. Her eyes had a look of determination. She wasn't scared or worried. She was ready.  
The girls looked at their leader with respect. They nodded.  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!" Lita cried.  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!" Amy cried.  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make up!" Mina cried.  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make up!" Raye cried.  
"Uranus Crystal Power, Make up!" Amara cried.  
"Neptune Crystal Power, Make up!" Michelle cried.  
"Saturn Crystal Power, Make up!" Hotaru cried.  
"Pluto Crystal Power, Make up!" Trista cried.  
The girls transformed. Except for Serena.   
"Serena, are you ready?" Luna asked.  
Serena didn't answer. Suddenly, she started glowing.  
"What's going on? Serena?" Sailor Pluto asked.  
"Cosmic Universal Moon Power, Make up!" Serena shouted. (I made this up. Doesn't sound like it makes sense, but it fits for Serena's new transformation. So don't ask).  
Serena transformed. She had another new outfit. This one was also silver. It had a few crystals on it. It had crescent moons on it. Serena's locket was the same, just that it was in the shape of a heart.  
"Let's go," Sailor Moon said. The others stared at her.  
"What happened?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
"Now, I have the power of the Universe and of the Moon," Sailor Moon said simply. "Now let's go!"   
"Where are we going?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
"To the Moon. Sailor Teleport!" Sailor Moon said.  
"Okay!" Sailor Saturn said. "Saturn Crystal Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"   
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
"Cosmic Universal Moon Power!"  
In an instant, the scouts disappeared.  
"I hope they'll be all right," Duo said.  
"Go with them," a voice whispered.   
The boys turned around and saw Queen Serenity.  
"How?" Wufei asked.  
Queen Serenity smiled at them. Suddenly, the boys and Queen Serenity disappeared.  
"What?" the people said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Where are we?" Trowa asked Queen Serenity.  
"You are on the Moon," she said.  
"Cool," Duo said.  
"You must remember your past powers," Queen Serenity said. Her crescent moon started glowing.  
Images appeared in the boys' heads. They remembered everything.  
"Go," Queen Serenity said. With that, she disappeared.  
"Ready?" Heero asked the boys.  
"Power of the Earth and Moon, transform!" Heero said. (I made it up!)  
"Power of the Earth and Mars, transform!" Wufei said.  
"Power of the Earth and Mercury, transform!" Quatre said.  
"Power of the Earth and Venus, transform!" Duo said.  
"Power of the Earth and Jupiter, transform!" Trowa said.  
Light filled the area. When the light disappeared, the boys were wearing outfits that looked like the ones knights wore.  
"Come on!" Quatre said and the boys ran off.  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Never did, never will. 

The Battle of the Century Part 10

"Hey Serena, do you know where we are?" Sailor Mars asked.

"On the Moon," Sailor Moon said. Suddenly, she glanced behind her. "Some people are coming," she said.

"What?" Sailor Pluto said, shocked.

"Did the enemy find us already?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"It's not the enemy," Sailor Moon said slowly. "It's…the boys!" she exclaimed.

"Which boys?" Sailor Venus asked.

"You know! Heero, Duo, and the rest," Sailor Moon said.

"How'd they get on the Moon?" Sailor Saturn wondered.

"I'm going to find out!" Sailor Moon said. Her crescent moon started glowing and suddenly, the G-boys appeared in their transformed forms.

"Is that…them?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yes," Sailor Moon said.

"Hi girls," Duo said.

"Umm…is that you Duo?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Sailor Mars asked.

The boys quickly explained to them.

"Oh my gosh," Sailor Moon said suddenly.

"What?" Trowa asked.

"The enemy…I sense it. There's two people…someone I don't know and…that girl, Relena!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. (I am not a Relena hater it's just that in this story, she must be bashed).

"Relena? That weakling?" Wufei asked.

"Yes, it is!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "We must hurry!" And with that, the group ran off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They're coming," a figure said (not the same figure from Part 9).

"Good. Kill Sailor Moon. I'm counting on you Komanto," another figure said (This IS the figure from Part 9).

"Yes, your future highness," the other figure, Komanto, said. Then, she left.

"I will get you Sailor Moon or Serena. I will. Then, I shall become the Empress of the Universe. I shall make people listen to me. No longer am I a lover of peace. And I shall make all your friends my personal slaves. I shall make the Scouts my maids and the Gundam Pilots, who I thought were my friends, my cooks and cleaners. I might force Heero to be my king. Depends. I shall no longer have to chase him. He will have to stay still or else he will die! I shall get you Sailor Moon! I shall soon be Empress Relena, of the Universe!" the figure screamed. She stood up. It was Relena. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Someone's coming," Sailor Moon said. "Get your guard up!"

"Look!" Sailor Neptune shouted. Something was coming their way.

"Hello Princess, I am Komanto," Komanto said.

"What do you want?" Sailor Moon asked. "Who sent you?"

"My mistress, soon the ruler of Universe, Miss Relena!" Komanto said.

"Relena, that stupid bitch! I will send her to hell!" Heero said.

"Enough talk!" Komanto said. Suddenly, monsters appeared.

"Right! Scouts!" Sailor Moon said.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus shouted. Her attack destroyed a monster. 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter cried. Her attack did the same.

"Let's try guys!" Heero shouted.

"Right! Earth and Venus Star Blast!" Duo shouted. Thousands of little blasts hit a monster and destroyed it.

"Earth and Mars Fire Dragon!" Wufei asked. A dragon of fire appeared and destroyed another one.

"Earth and Moon Power Beam!" Heero said and a huge light beam wiped out the rest of the monsters. Only Komanto was left.

"Let me destroy her," Sailor Moon said softly. She took out the Silver Crystal. "Stand back," she ordered. Then she shouted, "Cosmic Universal Moon Power!" The Silver Crystal let out a huge blast. It hit Komanto and she fell to the ground, dead.

"Good job Serena!" Sailor Mars said.

"It's not over yet everyone," Sailor Moon said. "We still have to kill Relena," she said slowly.

"That weakling? This will be easy!" (Guess who said it? It's not you who you probably think it is) Raye said (told ya).

Wufei looked at her and smirked a little bit.

"Let's go," Sailor Moon said. She ran and the others followed.

"So, Komanto has failed. No matter, I shall still win. With the powers I have, I shall kill Sailor Moon," Relena said and she disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sailor Moon, are you sure you know where you are going?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sailor Moon said. Suddenly she stopped. The others did the same. Relena appeared before them.

"Hello Serena," Relena said, sneering at Sailor Moon.

"Relena, why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon asked softly.

"Why? I'll tell you why. I want to be the one everyone adores, the one everyone listens to, the one who every girl envies and wants to be. I don't want you to be the Empress of the Universe. You don't deserve the title. However, I deserve it. I am the best, most beautiful, and now most powerful in the Universe. You don't even come close compared to me," Relena said.

The Scouts looked ready to kill. Especially Sailor Uranus. "You little bitch!" she shouted and she was about to attack her when Sailor Moon said, "Stop Amara. Don't kill her," she said.

"What?" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"So…you give up?" Relena said, smirking.

"No," said Sailor Moon. She walked up to Relena. Then she said, "I don't want to kill you Relena. I believe that you are a good person. You are not evil. Please Relena, stop this. We can start over, maybe become friends. Why are you so jealous? Relena, please," Sailor Moon said. Then she said more firmly, "I will not kill you. If you must be killed, I shall not do it. I don't want to kill an innocent person whose only reason that she is evil is that she's jealous of me. I will not hand over my throne though. Please Relena, stop this," Sailor Moon said and then she picked up her broach. "Cosmic Universal Moon Healing Power!" she said and light hit Relena.

"AHH!" Relena cried. She disappeared into the light. When it disappeared, Relena collapsed on the ground.

"What'd you do? Kill her?" Duo said excitedly.

"I healed her and erased her memories of what happened. She is now a pure person, no longer evil," Sailor Moon said. "However, she is still going to be bugging you like she does all the time," she said, smiling.

The boys looked at each other. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" they hollered. Everyone on Earth looked up at the Moon in wonder. They heard the shout and they heard on more cry. "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE KILLED HER!" 

** **

** **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon.**

** **

# Battle of the Century Part 11

** **

**The Sailor Scouts and the G-boys arrived back on Earth safely.**

**"That was…the most…interesting battle we've ever fought," Amara said.**

**"I'm just glad that bitch is not evil any more. She was very weird. Too bad Serena didn't send her to hell," Hotaru said.**

**"Hotaru!" Trista cried. She and Michelle both glared at Amara.**

**"What? Yeah, blame it on me! Why always me?" Amara said.**

**"Because you are the one who taught me," Hotaru said innocently. Amara glared at her a little bit and everyone started laughing. Then she glared at them.**

**"Geez, I wonder who is worse, Amara's glare or Heero's glared!" Duo said, cracking up.**

**"Shut up Maxwell!" Wufei and Raye both shouted. They looked at each other and then quickly looked away. Duo saw this and said, "Wu-man has a crush on Raye! He has a crush on Raye! EVERYONE, WU-MAN HAS A CRUSH ON RAYE!" Duo shouted. Suddenly, he was on the ground and Wufei was smiling triumphantly.**

**"I ought to…" he began.**

**"Ought to what?" Duo asked. "You ought to kiss Raye? Or write about her in your…diary?" Duo asked, grinning evilly.**

**"You keep a diary?" Mina asked. She giggled and soon, she and Duo started laughing.**

**Wufei glared at her and Duo. Then he got an evil idea. "Maxwell, why don't you tell Mina how you feel about her?" he asked, smirking.**

**"Fine," Duo said and he went up to Mina and kissed her on lips.**

**"Was…that what you planned?" Raye asked.**

**Wufei didn't say anything. _"Damn, I didn't mean that Maxwell. Hmm…I wonder,"_ Wufei thought. He turned to Raye and said, "I think you are a…strong woman and is not weak," he said.**

**"Really?" Raye asked. She blushed and then she kissed him on the lips.**

**"Is this turning into kissing park?" Serena wondered aloud. "Look over there at Amy and Quatre! And Trowa and Lita!" she exclaimed. Everyone was kissing except her and…**

**"Let's do the same." Serena gasped and looked at Heero. She smiled and they kissed. At that time, moonlight shone on them. A figure stared at them. _"I give you my blessings daughter,"_ the figure thought and it disappeared.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Years later, after Serena and the others finished school…**  
****

**"Do you, Heero Yuy take Serena Tsukino to be your lawfully wedded wife?" (I am being lazy. I don't want to write the whole wedding thing).**

**"I do," Heero said.**

**"Do you, Serena Tsukino take Heero Yuy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" **

**"I do," Serena said.**

**"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. (I don't know the whole thing so be confused if I left something out).**

**Heero and Serena smiled at each other and then kissed.**

**"Yeah! GO SERENA!" Mina shouted.**

**"I can't believe it! The Perfect Soldier is actually married!" Duo said, laughing. "Come on you two, you have to breath!"**

**Serena and Heero broke apart and they glared at Duo.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"All right, cake!" Duo shouted happily.**

**"Shut up Maxwell," Raye said. Wufei smiled approvingly.**

**"Everyone, it's time for the Wedding couple to dance. Hey you, yes you, by the cake, stop eating. It's not time for cake yet. Will the Wedding couple please come?" the DJ asked.**

**Heero and Serena went out into the dance floor. The DJ played, "Shape of My Heart."**

** **

Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part   
And kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Sadness is beautiful  
Loneliness is tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done (back on the things...)  
I was tryin' to be someone (tryin' to be...)  
I played my part   
And kept you in the dark (in the dark)  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm here with my confession  
Got nothin' to hide no more  
I dont know where to start   
But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm lookin' back on things I've done   
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you (keep you in the dark) in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone (tryin' to be someone)  
I played my part  
Kept you in the dark  
Now let me show (Now let me show you the true)  
you the shape (shape of my heart) of my heart  
  


Heero and Serena stared at each other.

  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part   
And kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of  
  
Show you the shape of my heart

Heero and Serena kissed. Everyone cheered for the happy couple. The Scouts had tears in their eyes. 

"Our princess got married," Lita said, sniffling. 

"It's so beautiful. This is one of first weddings I've been to," Amy said.

Serena and Heero walked over to them.

"I think there's going to be a couple of more weddings on the way. And soon you won't just be attending them Amy," Serena teased. Amy blushed. 

"Come on, let's dance!" Mina said and she and Duo went to the dance floor. The others followed.

"I'm so happy for our little girl," Serena's mother said.

"Me too," Serena's father said.

"Me three," Queen Serenity's voice said in their heads. They looked around and then smiled at each other.

**_ _**


End file.
